


Mulder's Submissive Awakening

by DanaScully77



Series: BDSM Content [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cock Rings, Dominance, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: A companion piece to "Scully's Submissive Awakening." In this collection, Scully is going to be the one in the dominant position because let's face it, Mulder has been getting pegged since 1993."I'm not done playing with you yet.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: BDSM Content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mulder's Submissive Awakening

Mulder is pretty sure she’s never given it to him quite like this. Quite this frantic. Quite this goddamn good.

“What’s that, Mulder?” She hums, his cock popping from her lips as she sucks on the end of it.

“I need to come.” Mulder gasps, hands pulling desperately at the cuffs she locked around them when the night began. He’s not sure how long ago that was. He has lost track of time and space and everything that isn’t the intense pleasure she’s forcing him to endure.

“Hmm.” Scully hums around his dick, making Mulder want to scream. “But I’m not done playing with you yet.”

“Fuck.” Mulder practically whimpers. A long sigh follows it as she pushes off the bed, leaving his red, swollen, pissed off cock alone for the time being. Mulder glares at the cock-ring that’s locked around the base of him. She had she slipped it onto him shortly after she had him cuffed to her bed, and it’s the torture device she is currently using to keep him from coming.

Trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin, Mulder turns to watch Scully slip out of her negligee, licking his lips as her naked flesh is revealed. It does nothing to calm his arousal, but it does distract him from his desperate need to climax.

“Like what you see, Mulder?”

“Yes.” He rasps.

Scully smirks and slips back onto the bed, this time straddling his abdomen. “Can you feel how wet I am?” It’s almost a purr and Mulder curses under his breath as she begins to drag her dripping cunt up and down his abs.

“Scully.” He groans, hands rattling the cuffs against the bed frame as he pulls on them.

“I’m making a mess.” Scully hums, looking down at her wetness smeared on his body.

“Fuck, Scully. Please!” He is whining, so beyond comprehensive thought that he is sure he wouldn’t know his own name if she hadn’t said it moments ago.

“Please what, Mulder?” She rocks herself a bit higher, dragging her wetness onto his chest.

“Please let me come.”

“Do you think you’ve deserved it?”

“Yes.” Mulder nearly cries when her hand reaches back to grasp his cock.

“Why, Mulder?”

He whimpers and his hips buck up into her hand when she gives him a firm pump. Scully has already edged him back two times tonight and the cock-ring feels impossibly tight around the base of his shaft.

“I’ve been good.” He whispers.

“What? I can’t hear you.” She taunts, tightening her grip.

“I’ve been good!” Mulder practically shouts.

“Tell me more.” Her fingers dance along the cock-ring, teasing freedom.

“Scully. Please. I’ve been good for you. I’ve been so, so good.” He pants.

“How have you been good?” Mulder whimpers in desperation. “Tell me and I’ll make you come.”

Mulder tugs on the cuffs and tries to hold back. But then her hand moves down to grab his balls and it’s all over. “I’ve been your bitch, Scully. I’ve been your good bitch.”

“Yes you have.” Scully smirks. She lets go of his cock and slicks cunt back down to his pelvis.

Before he can say anything else, the cock ring is off and he is buried deep inside Scully’s hot, wet cunt. And then he is coming and the entire world is fuzzy and _oh god_ , Scully feels so fucking good. His entire body shakes under her as she sits completely still on him, letting her vaginal walls get him off.

When he takes a shaky breath and his hips press back into the mattress, Scully slowly starts moving up and down on his still rock-hard shaft.

“Wha—?” Mulder stammers, surprised and a bit overwhelmed.

“A fun side effect of the cock-ring. It allows for multiple rounds without the need for a recouping period.” Scully grins, gently rocking on his shaft.

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” Mulder groans and squeezes his eyes shut. He has never gone twice in a row without a recovery period and it’s startling in its intensity. He briefly wonders if this is how Scully feels when he gives her multiple orgasms in a row. It’s no wonder she becomes a babbling, incoherent mess by the end.

“Do you like being my bitch, Mulder?”

“Fuck.” Mulder groans again. The role reversal tonight is doing things to him. Normally he is the one that talks dirty and teases her to the brink of orgasm, but Scully is holding her own tonight.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Scully taunts further, giving a hard thrust down to drive him deeper.

Mulder’s eyes shoot open and the cuffs rattle loudly. “It’s a yes. A definite yes.”

“You look incredibly sexy right now, Mulder. Cuffed to my bed, chest covered in my arousal, and your cock nice and hard inside my pussy.”

Mulder let’s out a loud groan as the word ‘pussy’ leaves Scully’s lips. His hips jerk off the bed and his back arches to push into her harder.

“Hmm, you like that, Mulder?”

“Jesus, Scully. You know I do.”

His impatient tone just makes Scully grin more. The back of her thighs slap against the top of his on each downward motion and she tips her head toward the ceiling to moan when the tip of his cock strokes her g-spot.

“Tell me how I feel, Mulder. Tell me how good my pussy feels around you.”

“Uncuff me first.” He tries to bargain.

“I want to stay in control.” Scully denies with a shake of her head.

“I’ll let you.”

“Liar.” Scully sees right through his act.

Mulder grits his teeth and raises his feet to plant on the bed and fuck up into her faster. Scully cries out when the speed picks up and impulsively slaps him across the face at his rebellious act. The action instantly halts his movements as he stares up at her, bewildered.

Scully looks equally surprised as she stares at her own hand as if it acted on its own volition. However, her shocked expression gets turned on Mulder when he says, “do it again.”

Their heavy breathes fill the room and Scully slowly begins to rock up and down before she locks eyes with him and slaps his across the face once more, this time targeting the other cheek.

“Shit.” Mulder grunts and pushes his hips up against her pelvis, wanting to be deeper.

“Do you like being slapped?”

“Yes.” Mulder answers honestly.

“Hmm, you are a bitch, Mulder. A desperate little bitch.” She slaps him once more before bending down to lick her tongue up his abs, tasting his sweat and her arousal on his skin.

Mulder shivers underneath her and twitches when she playfully nips at his nipple. “Please uncuff me.” He begs again.

“No.” Scully whispers and sucks on the other nipple while her hips pulse up and down his slick cock. The cum from his first orgasm drips lewdly out of her body and down his shaft, making her movements slippery and deep.

Mulder strains under her, simultaneously wanting her to give him a moment to breathe and also wanting her to never stop the sweet torture. When she pushes herself upright on his shaft, grinding with more force and reaching to circle her own clit, Mulder grabs the slats in the headboard, white-knuckling them to try to regain some sanity.

“You never told me what I wanted to hear, Mulder.”

His eyes meet hers in confusion. Right now, he is only sure of two things. One, that his name is Mulder, and two, that he is going to die a wonderful death at the hands of Scully. Any questions or prior conversations are simply deleted from his mind.

Scully coos with mock sympathy, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip as her fingers move across her clit. “Tell me how my pussy feels around you.”

“Scully.” Mulder gasps, pretty sure this is revenge for all the times he’s withheld an orgasm until she begged him. “Tight. Wet. Hot. Tight.” He repeats the last word as her cunt clenches harder around him.

“Do you want to come again?”

“Yes.”

“Beg for it.” Her dark eyes find his and he knew it. It is revenge. And oh, it looks so sweet. Smug on Scully is incredibly sexy.

“Fuck.” He gasps when she lifts and drops herself harder, using gravity to her advantage. “Please, Scully.”

“Not good enough.” She taunts, fucking him faster. He knows that if she isn’t satisfied with his response that she’ll stop right before he comes, and he is so worked up and desperate at this point that the thought of that makes him want to cry.

“Please let me come, Scully. Please. I’ll make you feel good after. Just... oh fuck, please.”

“What if I want to feel good now?”

“Ohhh.” Mulder whimpers, chest vibrating with strangled restraint. “Anything you want.”

Scully smirks and reaches behind her hips to cup his balls as she rides him. The action makes him delirious, and deep continuous moans fall from his pouty lips.

“God, Mulder. You look so helpless right now. So wound-up and desperate. You love being my bitch.”

“Yes.” Mulder cries, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she squeezes his balls. “Please, can I come?”

Scully let’s go of him and he whines, being pulled away from the edge of his orgasm for the third time that night. His safe word is on the tip of his tongue, unsure that he can stand much longer.

“Who am I?”

Realization flashes like a neon sign in his mind. “Mistress.” He gasps and manages to open his eyes enough to meet hers. “Mistress, can I come? Please mistress.”

“Good boy.” Scully purrs and starts riding him for all he is worth. “You may come.”

Mulder hollers as his cock is taken deep into her cunt and stroked hard and fast. It only takes a few thrusts before he is coming.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Drops from his lips over and over again as his climax overtakes every other function in his body. He is pretty sure he’s never come for this long and he starts to wonder if he’ll ever stop.

Things go hazy after that, but he is mildly aware of the handcuffs being removed and Scully’s soft and soothing voice in his ears telling him that he did such a good job, that he was a good boy, that she loves him.

When things finally become less fuzzy and his vision returns, Mulder sees Scully sitting next to him, softly running a warm cloth up and down his chest.

“There you are.” She smiles softly and bends to place a sweet kiss to his forehead.

Mulder goes to talk, but a raspy cough comes out instead.

“Here.” Scully whispers and helps him sit up enough to drink from the glass of water she is holding at his lips. Mulder blushes at the treatment, but lets her hold the glass for him, unsure if any of his limbs will cooperate. “Better?”

“Yes.” Mulder whispers and lays back down. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Scully returns to cleaning his body, washing her arousal from his chest and then cleaning his cock. Mulder hisses when she touches his softened shaft and is grateful when her touch becomes gentle.

“Did you – ?” Mulder asks suddenly, worried eyes meeting hers. Normally he is hyper aware of her pleasure and the fact that he can’t even recall when or _if_ she came makes him nervous.

Scully chuckles softly and nods. “Yes. I came shortly after you did.”

“Good.” Mulder blushes.

He sucks in air when she straddles him again, but this time she just drapes herself over his body, resting her small one against his larger form. “Thank you for letting me be in control tonight. I enjoyed making you as desperate as you make me.”

Mulder kisses the top of her head and they sit together for a while. “Where did the slapping idea come from?”

It’s Scully’s turn to blush and he feels her bury her face against his neck. “No idea. But you liked it?”

“Very much so.” Mulder admits and wraps his arms around her back, finally regaining some mobility. They are tingly from being restrained for so long and he notices red marks on his wrists from wear he yanked on them. They will be sore and bruised for a few days, but he doesn’t mind. It was definitely worth the slight discomfort.

“And the cock-ring?” Scully questions.

“Evil.” Mulder states and they both share a laugh. “But incredible. You felt so much tighter around me because of it.”

“And it let me ride you for longer.” Scully smiles and he can feel her lips on his neck.

His hands move down to her ass and he cups her cheeks, just wanting to feel more of her skin since he was denied touching her all night long. “Scully?”

“Yeah, Mulder?”

“Can I be your bitch more often?”

He looks up at her shyly when she pushes herself upright to stare down into his eyes. Her hand cups his cheek, and she strokes her thumb over his pouty lower lip. “Absolutely.”


End file.
